Jakku Satoru
"It's not about being the best. It's about getting better." ''-'' Jakku Jakku Satoru, mostly known as Jakku, is a 17 year old Lightning Demi God and the brother of Hikari Satoru Apperence Jakku has dark yellow hair and blue eyes, he has a ripped black shirt and green pants,with 10 rings 1 on each finger,he has a necklace given by his dead mother and a mecha like sword hilt behind his back containing a sword named Jehuty. When he is angry his eyes turn yellow and dark his skin turns white and his hair grows long and red, Jehuty transforms into a flame like sword with dark purple projectiles flynig around it, on his other hand he holds a gun named Enslaught and void like assalut rifle, when he shoots it it shoots a black hole out that sucks the enemies in and then blows them again out a very far distance away slamming them in the ground,he has blood over his body and he has two hell spawns alongside him that help him in battle.He becomes very fast and shows no emotion at all he calls himself Ilussion Personality Jakku is a kind hearted guy, but sometimes he is heartless to some pepole he doesn't like, he always is doing something weird and doesn't care what happens, but when there is Battle Jakku LOVES to fight and he wants to make the battle more challenging always, he loves root beer also, and he has some undercover personalities because some Evil Souls are hard to kill, he sometimes is A Demon hunter, a Villager, a Pokemon Trainer and a Intergal. He Also is Intelligent, Fast, Strong and funny, he sometimes needs to help correct godmoders, and he always wants to Fight strong enemies he doesnt care for weak ones... ALWAYS. Jakku also gets in alot of weird adventures and makes alot of friends, He Has a good life. :D even not knowing how his parents died or are they still alive he has great Friends, Some of his best friends are Jermaine, Todd, Titanium, Black, and Tetragon. He also solves alot of pepoles problems and he hates being annoyied, he sometimes has Weird Behavior And he is crazy for Sushi And Pizza, He Has Motion Sickness when he is in Air, but mostly he likes spending his time with his friends and going on adventures. Background/History Jakku was the first kid born, he had a sister called Hikari, he lived a good life with his parents, but on his 6th birthday when he blowed out the candles, an evil demon Called Death came and killed his parents,he found Jakku and tried to kill him, but his necklace started glowing and it sucked into Jakku , now it it is a personality of Jakku and it has obtained a human form, Jakku and Death are fighting each other and training, and Jakku tries to be friends with it. Jakku decided to journey alone, he went to the Frozen Valley, of Argos and almost froze to death, but a guy came to help him, his name was Kalos alongside with his helper Hatoshi and gave him a mechstone, forming a link with a MechBlade called Jehuty, once Jakku grabed the sword, as he felt something in his body, he tried to run, and started to run very fast, he realized that he was a lightning demi god. He went to many adventures, making new friends and getting in alot of fights, on his 17th birthday he fought Kalos, and he got very angry and He Revealed Death, he almost destroyed Kalos, luckily Jakku got hodl of him, and Kalos saw his power, and offered him to fight for the good an organization called the Soul Hunters, But later on the training the sword started to transform revealing a green mecha like form of Jehuty, and fights for him, and also can transform into a sword. Jakku also learned a power called God Knows, Allowing him to summon somekind of spheres and stuff, and making his sword transforming turning him into a different class, but Death also learned it since he is a transformation of him, he called the attack Death knows, it formed hot Flame , his attacks were much stronger and faster. He mostly spends his time fighting and drinking Root Beer, That's the life he likes. Powers & Abilities God Knows:' Jakku has an ability called God Knows it has alot of states, this God Knows can make Alot of spheres, rock, swords, and other stuff attack monsters and pepole, It's a strong ability used by him and Death but Deaths is more faster, stronger and more destructive. '''God Knows (Pt. 2): '''Transformatio Let's Jakku's sword transform into a crossbow, a mace and other types of weapons, it consumes alot of his Magic, But Deaths Transformation is much different, it alllows him to transform into other pepole and add some armor pieces Sometimes it comes in handy to overcome some obstacles. '''Kenjutsu:'Jakku is an expert on Sword combat,he can't fight without his sword so he keeps it next to him in Mech form. '''Super Strenght:Due his training he has learned super strenght that allows him to lift heavy objects and break them. Weapons Jehuty:Is Jakku's mech sword it is very fast and can kill everything on it's sight, it can even transform into other things like an airplane and a car,Jehuty hates waffle makers (I Dunno why)and when he mistakes someone with it he tries to kill them Deathless:Is the counterpart of Jehuty, it is VERY fast and much faster than Jehuty, it is a katana in sword form, but it is a blue mech in mech form, Jehuty and Deathless are rivals and they wanna fight eachother.